Love hurts!
by That70sShowGirl77
Summary: Jackie leaves town for awhile but when she comes back shes got a new boyfriend. Hyde starts feeling jealous. What happens when Jackie realizes staying with this guy is going to be more dangerous then she thought? J AND H
1. Chapter 1

Jackie Burkhart walked into Eric Forman's basement. She had hoped to find her best friend Donna in the basement but instead her ex boyfriend Stephan was sitting there. Jackie thought about escaping back outside but she knew she would look lame and Stephan had already looked up at her. He glanced back down at the magazine in his lap and began reading it.

"Hey," she said. He nodded at her. After their breakup the two rarely spoke. He had been the one to marry a stripper but he had reason to believe she had cheated on him though, although the whole her and Kelso incident was a huge misunderstanding. "So, I um was just wondering if you knew where Donna is. I have to tell her something." She sat down on the coach.

She expected Stephan to shake his head but instead he gave her a spoken answer. "Nope, I have no idea where Donna is. She's probably at her house."

"No, I was just there, moving all my clothes out of her house. I didn't see her."

"So you moved out of Donna's?" He asked not looking up from his magazine.

"Yep," is all Jackie said. Stephan nodded his head apparently dismissing the conversation.

Jackie sighed. "Look Ste…Hyde." This got her the reaction she wanted he turned to look at her, and took of his sunglasses.

"Jackie did you just call me Hyde?" He asked surprised.

"Look I just wanted to say, that I know while we were dating that I was a little self absorbed and I was always bothering you, and trying to get you to commit full time to me. I get how annoying that must have been." She said.

He looked shocked was Jackie trying to apologize to him.

"And I just want to say that I'm sorry, and that I understand why you didn't want to marry me and you went off and married someone else to show me that." She said.

"Jackie I didn't marry Sam so I wouldn't have to marry you." He said. "I married Sam cause I drank to many beers that night." He said.

Jackie nodded her head and made a fake smile. "Yeah sure okay St… Hyde. I'm sure that's why." She said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious Jackie." He said sounding annoyed.

"Uhuh, wow really St… Hyde you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

He rolled his eyes and returned to his magazine. Jackie got up and walked over to the door. When she got there she turned around and looked sadly at Hyde. "Goodbye Stephan," she said walking out the door.

Hyde went into his room. He saw the unicorn calendar Jackie had bought him three months back. He glanced at today's date. He saw it had been circled. It read Jackie's birthday and had lots of hearts around it. Underneath it she had wrote, _Buy me something nice! _

Hyde felt an overwhelming guilt spread over him. He didn't know why, they had broken up three months ago and he was with Sam now. Although he never felt very close to Sam like he did Jackie.

It was her nineteenth birthday today. He wondered why she had chosen that day to move out of Donna's house and into the one with her mother who she pretty much hated.

It had been three days and Jackie had yet to show in Eric's basement. No one was mentioning her so Hyde was starting to wonder what was up. Eventually one day when Donna, Kelso and Fez were all sitting in the basement he brought it up.

"So, uh I noticed Jackie hasn't been around for awhile is she still moving all her stuff into her moms house?" He asked.

Donna looked at him funny. "Hyde, Jackie's mom left like six months ago. Didn't she tell you that?"

"No," Hyde said feeling bad. That had been when they were together why hadn't she told him?

"Oh yeah, well you were never that compassionate when her dad was put in jail so maybe she just didn't want a repeat of that. But Jackie's not living with her mom."

"Oh so she got her own apartment?"

"Uh no," Donna said looking down at her shoes. The others avoided eye contact with Hyde, but exchanged glances with each other.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hyde asked just as Sam walked in.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go." Donna got up fastly and walked out of the room. Kelso followed. Fez made a perverted comment to Sam and then left to find the other two.

"Your friends don't like me that much do they?" Sam asked.

Hyde shrugged he was trying to figure out where Jackie had gone. Not that he cared, he just hated it when his friends new something he didn't.

Sam sighed. " So it was a long day at work." She said. He nodded at her and turned on the TV.

About an hour later Sam left to go to the movies and Hyde went to go see what was going on at Donna's house.

"So-" Hyde said walking in the door. "You were telling me about Jackie. So where's she living if not with her mom or by herself."

Donna Kelso and Fez all stayed quiet.

"You know it's her birthday today right? I mean why did she move out on her birthday?" Donna shrugged. "Common guys what aren't you telling me?"

"Hyde we know it's Jackie's birthday today. We through her a party last night!" Kelso said. Donna smacked him over the head.

"You guys had a party without me?" Hyde asked. "Wait was there beer?"

"Yeah there was deffinatly beer Donna got a little tipsy and we made out." Fez said. Donna gave him a look.

"Fez that's a lie if Donna had gotten drunk she would have been making out with me not you." Kelso said.

"Oh shut up, you guys need to stop making up stories." Donna said pushing them out of the way. "Look Hyde it was Jackie's ninteenth birthday we figured she wouldn't want you there, since you broke her heart in all so we kept it a secret. But I guess you should know it wasn't just a birthday party Hyde."

"Okay then what else was it?" He asked.

"It was a going away party. Jackie left town yesterday said maybe she could start over new, and find a job with television or something. She figured no one would mind."

Hyde sat down. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" He asked.

"Cause it's none of your buisness really I mean Jackie didn't really want you to find out, and I mean we figured you wouldn't care." Donna said.

Kelso and Fez nodded their heads.

"I mean if I was having a birthday party right before I left town I wouldn't want Eric to come." Donna said.

"Yeah but Eric is in Africa so I don't think he would mind not being invited." Fez said.

"Still," Donna said. "You know what I mean?"

"Did she leave because of me?" Hyde asked feeling bad. Donna looked at Kelso and Fez.

"Uh no, I don't think so."

"What are you talking about of course that's why she left," Kelso said.

"Kelso."

"What?"

"He already feels bad enough. But Hyde you ditched her to be with Sam so-"

"I never said I felt bad. I don't feel bad. I was just wondering if why she left was because of me. I don't feel bad." He said. The gang nodded. "I should go." Hyde said leaving the three of them.

It had been six months. Still no sign from Jackie. It was weird even Eric had come home by then and him and Donna were back together. Sam had left him awhile ago. It was his choice she had apparently been married before, and he had sent her home. He never really loved her anyway so it wasn't that upsetting.

Finally after Hyde had decided there was no way Jackie was coming back she walked into Eric's basement.

The whole gang was in the basement.

She was wearing a long sleved shirt and jeans. Her hair had grown out so it was half way down her back. She looked sort of sad when she walked in but she smiled when she saw everyone.

"Jackie?" Donna screamed letting go of Eric and flying up from the coach. "Oh my god, how are you?" She said giving her a hug.

"Great." She smiled but it looked fake to Hyde.

Kelso got up and threw his arms around her. "Wow Jackie you look great." He said pushing Donna out of the way.

Somehow she looked different to Hyde. She was thinner and seemed shorter, but her smile seemed so fake and she looked unhappy. He also noticed a huge bruise around her eye, and wondered what it was from.

"Thanks Michael." She said laughing.

Fez got up and gave her a hug too. "Wow Jackie we really missed you." He said burying his face in her neck. His eyes started to water and a sob escaped him.

"Fez are you crying?" Kelso asked him laughing.

"No," Fez said. "I am just so happy Jackie is back." She patted him on the back.

Eric stood up too and Hyde was appaled when he put his arm around her awkwardly and gave her a one armed hug.

"Jackie it's been weird without you. Very quiet, although at first it was nice. But it's good to have you back."

"Aw thanks Eric. I sort of missed you too." She said.

It was Hyde's turn now but he didn't know what to say.

"Hey Jackie," Hyde said finally. She looked kind of stunned obviously thinking he wouldn't talk to her.

"Hey Stephan," she said. " So how are all of you guys?" She asked addressing the whole group.

"Okay, it's been pretty boring around here lately but Jackie now that your back I'm sure it will be a lot more fun." Kelso said winking at her. Hyde had an urge to punch him.

"Actually Kelso I don't think that's a good idea." Jackie said.

"Oh really why not?" Kelso said seeming insulted.

"Well because I have a boyfriend." Jackie explained.

"Well he's not here right now Jackie he's wherever you used to be trust me he doesn't have to know." Kelso said.

"Actually he is here." She opened the door and a cute dark haired guy walked in. "Everyone this is Kyle."

**Okay so do you like it? Do you hate it? Please, please review**. **I need reviews to keep going on this story. So tell me what you think this is my first Jackie and Hyde fanfic although it is going to get a lot more intense. So review and hopefully enjoy. **


	2. chapter 2

Donna took one look at him and screamed.

"Oh my god, I like him already." He was tall, with dark long black hair, blue eyes and his clothes obviously showed he had money. Hyde took a disliking to him the minutes he saw him, while Donna was already embracing the man in a hug. Eric seemed a little pissed off.

"Jackie this guy has got nothing on me," Kelso said. "I mean no offense." He said looking up at Kyle.

Kyle nodded looking confused. "Okay, sure man."

"Hey Donna theirs no need to strangle the guy maybe you should get off him." Eric said. Donna gave him a look.

Jackie and Donna took a seat on the coach and started to catch up. Hyde listened in to here what Jackie had been doing this whole time. He found out she had been in California most of the time. She had met Kyle about half way through the trip and then she had decided she missed the gang and Wisconsin so much she had come home.

"So I have no where to stay for awhile I mean cause Kyle's new job in Wisconsin is pretty far out, and he has to stay in a hotel that is pretty far out. So I was wondering if I could bunk with you for awhile Donna?"

Donna smiled. "Yeah sure, Jackie you can stay with me. Kyle can drop by anytime he wants." Kyle smiled at her, which made Donna break into a fit of giggles.

Jackie did not seem happy with Kyle. Hyde saw he glare at him when he was explaining something to Eric and Donna. He wondered what was up with her.

The next day Jackie walked into the basement. Hyde like usual was sitting in front of the TV reading a magazine.

"Hey," He said.

She nodded at him. After a few minutes he tried to start a conversation. She turned around and glared at him, which stopped him.

"What so you're not giving me the silent treatment anymore?" She asked.

"Jackie what are you talking about?" Hyde said confused.

"When I left whenever I spoke to you would ignore it. Now you're talking to me again? God, why don't you just go talk to Sam, your whore of a wife?"

"Jackie Sam left." Hyde said.

"Great so you're talking to me again because Sam left you, and now I'm second best compared to her. Which is ridiculous cause we all know I was the more beautiful one." Hyde smiled thinking to himself that this was the Jackie they all new.

"No I told Sam to go home. She was married to someone else while being married to me. I told her to leave about five months ago."

Jackie looked at him. "Oh okay. Sorry that kind of sucks for you." She was feeling bad for him what had happened to Jackie.

After a few minutes of silence he talked. "So how's you get the bruise near your eye?"

"Why? Is it noticeable? Nothing happened I mean I'm fine, it's not a big deal." Jackie was panicking.

"Jackie calm down. I was just asking. Seriously, it looks fine." He paused. "So did you get in a fight?" He tried not to smile. It was funny imagining Jackie all of five three trying to fight someone. Although he then started to get defensive, wondering if someone had hurt her.

She glanced at him. "No, not really a fight. Well sort of." She looked sort of sad again, depressed really.

He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her so he dropped the subject.

"You grew out your hair." He noted a few minutes later.

"Yeah," she said turning to him with her sad look. "Kyle likes it long."

"Huh," Hyde said feeling jealousy towards Kyle.

"What does it look better short? Do you hate it?" Jackie asked self-consciously. He smiled happy that she wanted his opinion not Kyle's.

"No, no it looks good. It's just I've never heard you decide to do something because someone told you, you should. I mean that's so not Jackie Burkhart."

"Yeah well people change, I guess." Jackie said turning away from him.

"Hey baby." Kyle said coming walking in the door and walking over to her. He sat down on the coach. He leaned in to kiss her, and Hyde saw her wince and s pull away but Kyle just leaned in more.

When they kissed Hyde started to feel really pissed off. Why would she kiss Kyle in front of him? It was hurtful and rude they didn't have to go off making out right in front of him. He remembered all the sudden that Sam and him had done the same thing. He realized how much it must have hurt.

Jackie pulled away and Hyde was grateful.

"Hey man, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself to you yesterday I'm Kyle." Hyde tried to be cool.

"Hey I'm Hyde." He said. Kyle frowned at him obviously Jackie had filled him in on their history.

"Oh so you and Jackie used to go out right?" Jackie went red.

She lightly hit him. "Kyle-"

"God damn it Jackie." He exploded. "Don't ever hit me like that don't you dare ever do that got it?" He screamed. She shrunk down and looked like she was about to cry. "Don't ever hit me."

"Whoa man I think you need to calm down she wasn't trying to do anything it was just a tap." Hyde said defensively. He wondered why Jackie was taking this and wondered why Kyle was getting so worked up about it. Kyle ignored him.

A tear slipped down Jackie's face. "Jackie, you know not to do that to me." Kyle said softening his tone. "I'm sorry I got mad alright." He looked at Hyde. "I had a long day." He added. "I just have a short temper right now okay. I'm sorry sweetheart. You know I love you right?"

Hyde wanted to kill him for making her cry. For yelling at her but mostly for telling her he loved her.

Jackie looked at him. "I love you too." When she said it, Hyde new she didn't mean it, it was so fake and forced sounding but Kyle smiled and wiped away a tear.

"Okay well honey I just wanted to come by to tell you that Donna Eric you and me are going to go out tonight." He didn't wait for a reply. He kissed her again then said goodbye and walked out the door.

Hyde looked at Jackie who had begun to cry silently. Hyde moved from his chair to sitting on the coach next to her.

"Jackie?" He said. She didn't turn to look at him; he knew she was ashamed he had seen her like that.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. Then added, "Yeah I'm fine." Jackie looked down at her shoes.

"He seems like a jerk." Hyde said. Jackie didn't say anything. "Why are you with him?" Jackie closed her eyes blinking back any more tears.

"Is that any of your business Hyde?" She said.

"I guess not but I just think you could do better okay?" He said.

"Like who? Like a guy who runs of the second he thinks there is trouble and marries a stripper?" She asked grabbing her purse.

"Jackie I was going to marry you? I came to tell you that when I found you and Kelso about to sleep together." If there were anything Hyde could have taken back it would have been that. Jackie looked at him sadly.

"Steven it was a misunderstanding I would never have slept with Kelso right after we had broken up I thought you would know that. I loved you so much." She closed her eyes and a tear slipped out.

"Jackie-" He said standing up. But she shook her head and walked out of the basement.

Donna and Eric walked into the basement. It was at least twelve at night. Hyde, Fez, and Kelso had been sitting in there watching TV.

"Okay I hate to say this cause Jackie is like my best friend but I don't like Kyle. I mean I thought I did cause he was cute and all but he's a jerk to her. He kept ordering her around and yelling at her. I mean that's the girls job." Donna said sitting down.

"You should have heard what he did earlier to her." Hyde said. After he explained the story Donna seemed even more pissed off.

"I'm going to kick his ass what a jerk." She yelled.

"Wait do you think Jackie's okay?" Kelso said concerned. Hyde knew that even though Kelso had been a jerk to Jackie that he did truly care for her.

"I don't know man. I mean she looked really upset when he did it but not very surprised like it might have happened before."

The gang sat there in silence wondering if there was anything they could do to help their friend.

Jackie sat on Donna's coach. She had missed living at Donna's house, she had missed hanging out in Eric's basement, hell she had even missed Eric. But most of all she had missed Steven. She wondered every day she was away what he was doing? The thought of him and Sam made her sick. She cried for days after they had broken up.

Michael walked into the house.

"Hey," He said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Michael." She said.

"So I didn't really get to see you that much and I thought we should spend some quality time together." He said.

She looked at him. "Michael, last time you said we should spend quality time together you meant we should sleep together." Jackie said rolling her eyes.

Kelso laughed. "Yeah, well we could do that too but I was thinking we should just talk."

"I have never heard you say that." She smiled at him.

"Yeah well I have really grown up since you left." Jackie gave him a look. "Okay fine not really but I think we should catch up."

"Okay well how have you been then?"

"Okay I guess nothing interesting really I quit my job and I started working as a model again. I figured I should use these good looks while I can. Betsy and I have been spending more time together too." He said.

"That's really amazing Michael I always believed you'd make an amazing father." She said.

"Thanks, Jackie. So what about you and this Kyle guy?"

"Um there's not much to say." Jackie rolled her eyes. "I mean he's a good guy, he's great I mean he wants to commit to me. Unlike Steven he promised he would marry me in the future."

"So you want to marry him?" Kelso asked. She looked at him.

"I think so, I mean yes." Kelso gave her a questioning look. "No," Jackie finally admitted. "No, I don't want to marry him. I don't see any kind of future with him." Jackie looked down at her shoes.

"I hate him." She finally said. A tear fell down her cheek. "I hate him. I hate him and I hate what he does to me."

Kelso went cold suddenly understanding which was usually something he could not do. To confirm it he asked the question he knew he did not want to know the answer to.

"What does he do to you?"

Jackie looked up horrified and sad. At this point crying very hard. She took a deep breath. "He hits me."

**Okay this was hard for me to write because I don't like anyone who would do this. I kind of stole some of the story line from a book called Dreamland, so that's where I got the idea except I changed it a lot.**

**Anyway a lot of the others will find out in the next chapter what is going on. Thanks to all the reviewers and tell me what you think. Do you like it do you hate it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Kelso sat there for a while in shock.

Jackie was staring at him biting her lip. She was still crying. "Michael-" she started. She took a breath. "You can't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know."

Jackie had never seen Kelso look so serious in his life. He didn't respond to her for a few minutes. "Jackie I don't know this is-" He was interrupted when Hyde walked in the room.

"Hey Kelso Eric wanted to know if you-"he stopped when he saw Jackie crying. "Hey what's going on?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." Jackie said standing up. She wiped her eyes. "Michael was just leaving." She gave Kelso a warning look.

"But Jackie-"

"Michael now! I think you should go." Jackie said turning around.

"Jackie," Kelso tried but seeing there was no point he turned and left with Hyde trailing behind him.

Jackie sat down and closed her eyes. She already regretted telling Michael about Kyle.

Twenty minutes later Donna walked into the room. "Look Jackie I know you and Kyle are together but I don't like him. I don't think he's good for you." She said sitting down next to her.

"Oh my god Michael told you about Kyle? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." Donna gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

Jackie swore. Donna hadn't known anything.

"What are you talking about Jackie?" Donna asked. "Wait what would Kelso have told us about Kyle?"

"Nothing." Jackie said panicking. She didn't know why she didn't want Donna to know.

"Jackie what's wrong? Come on I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." Jackie looked her in the eye.

"Not this Donna, this is bad. This is really bad." Jackie said.

"Jackie whatever it is you can tell me." Donna said.

"Donna you have to promise me you wont tell anyone else. Okay? Not Eric, not Fez not Steven."

Donna nodded. "Yeah sure just tell me."

Jackie shook her head, changing her mind. " No I can't Donna I can't."

"Jackie you can tell Kelso but you can't tell me? You're not serious?"

"Donna you would tell people. I know you would because you're a good friend and you would want to protect me." Jackie said.

"Jackie, what's going on?" Donna sighed. "Jackie either you tell me or I'm going to have to force it out of Kelso who would you rather tell me?"

A tear slipped down Jackie's face. "Donna please, please don't tell Steven. That's all I ask."

Donna nodded. "Okay fine."

"No promise me no matter what happens you will not tell him. No matter how bad it is."

Donna had a feeling it was going to be bad. She gulped. "Okay Jackie I promise."

Jackie sat there staring at her feet before slowly opening her mouth to talk. "Donna," she began slowly, "Kyle hits me."

Donna's hand flew to her mouth. She looked at her friend who was crying and shaking. She knew Jackie and Jackie would never let a man do that to her no matter who it was.

"Oh my god." She said. Tears welled up in her own eyes. "Oh my god." She shook her head refusing to believe it. "Jackie no. That's not you? You're not that girl. You would never let someone do that to you."

"But I am." Jackie said tears pouring down her face.

Donna couldn't decide what to do. She needed to tell someone anyone. But not Hyde she wouldn't break her promise to Jackie she knew Jackie would never speak to her again.

"Please Donna give me some time. Just a few weeks to tell everyone. Please I know that's not you but I need it I have to do it myself. I am going to break up with him I just I have to do it my way."

Donna shook her head. "No Jackie, I have to tell everyone you can't waste weeks you can't be with him for that long he will hurt you even more."

"Donna let me do this. I don't care if you come with me everywhere when I'm with Kyle. Whatever just let me tell everyone. Please that's all I ask?"

"Jackie-"

"Donna please?" Seeing her best friend sobbing and knowing how much pain she had already taken she gave in.

"Fine Jackie, but I swear to god, you can't go out with him again. I mean it Jackie you have two weeks to let everyone know." Jackie sighed in relief and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Donna." She said.

Donna nodded. "Yeah, lets just get some sleep Jackie I think we both need that."

The next day Donna and Jackie dropped by the basement. Donna was looking at Jackie in concern.

Fez, Hyde and Eric were sitting in the basement each eating a Popsicle.

"Hey," Eric said to Donna. Donna kissed him on the cheek.

"Um guys I have to go down to work." Donna leaned down and whispered something in Eric's ear.

He looked up confused. "What why?" Donna looked pleadingly at him.

"Please," she whispered in his ear. "Just watch her for a few hours and don't let Kyle take her out okay?" Eric looked confused.

"Uh, Donna that's kinda weird, I don't know."

"Eric if you do this I will give you a reward."

Eric's face lit up. "You mean a reward, reward?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I mean like I'll go to that star wars convention you've been wanting to go to."

"Really? That's even better then I thought." Eric said. "Sure whatever you want." He said.

"Good thanks," Donna kissed him and left to go to work.

"So Jackie what's new with you?" Eric asked.

"Nothing. I'm completely fine." Jackie said.

"I didn't ask if you were okay." Eric said looking at her strangely. The guys shared a look.

Kyle walked into the basement. "Hey," he said walking over to Jackie and kissing her. "So hon, do you wanna go out? I got us reservations at this nice restaurant." Jackie looked unsure of what to do.

"Kyle, I can't go out, I'm not feeling very well." She said after a few seconds. Kyle's eyes grew angry.

"You don't look sick." He said. "Come on Jackie."

"Kyle please can we just not go out tonight."

"Jackie can I talk to you outside?" Kyle asked in an angry voice. Jackie nodded and followed him outside.

"Jeez, that guy is easily angered." Eric said. "I don't know why Jackie takes that. I mean out of all people our Jackie. It's weird man. Like he's doing something to her so that she does what he wants. Do you think that I should go get her because Donna told me to watch her? She said to not let Jackie go out with Kyle today. " Eric snapped his finger. "Oh I get it Donna doesn't want her to go out with Kyle because she's sick. Oh that makes sense." Eric said and the guys nodded not realizing how off they were.

"Shh guys, Jackie and Kyle are arguing I wanna hear." Fez said.

"Jackie… Why do you always… You can be such a bitch sometimes…." They heard Kyle yelling but could only catch bits of what he was saying.

Then they heard Jackie try and calm him down by whispering for him to stop. "Kyle, it's only dinner. I just feel sick it has nothing to do with anything else I just don't want to go out tonight." They heard Jackie say trying to keep her voice calm.

Kyle kept yelling and rambling. " Stop lying. This is because you don't want to go out with me anymore isn't it? Is this about him?" The guys heard him yell. "Hyde? You haven't got over him have you?"

Hyde eyes were glued to the door. He couldn't believe Kyle had brought up him up in this conversation. He was getting really worried for Jackie. What was this guy doing to her?

"Kyle will you just stop? Can you just shut up?" Jackie eventually screamed.

Kyle erupted in screams and he was yelling so loud that none of the guys could understand what he was saying. They could hear Jackie crying. Then it went silent and they heard Jackie whimper.

Hyde, Eric and Fez couldn't hear the last part of the fight because Kelso came loudly down the stairs.

"What's goin on?" He asked.

"Shh, Kelso, Jackie and Kyle are out there fighting." Hyde whispered.

"What?" Kelso said loudly. "Jackie and Kyle are out there alone together?" They nodded.

"Yeah so shut up so we can here." Hyde said. Kelso got up and ran over to the door but Jackie walked in before he reached it.

Her face was red from where Kyle had hit her. And she had been crying. None of the guys, except Kelso noticed that the redness was caused by a hit; instead thinking it was from her crying.

"Jackie are you okay?" Kelso asked her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She said closing her eyes. "I'll be back in a few hours. I'm going out with Kyle." She said grabbing her coat.

"But Jackie-" Eric, Hyde and Kelso all said at the same time but she had already left.

Later on that night Jackie walked into the basement. Only Eric was sitting in there.

"Hey," he said looking up at her. "Did you have a good time with Kyle?"

"Eric please don't tell Donna I went out with Kyle tonight." Jackie said.

"Jackie I know that Donna was concerned about your health and though you should stay home and not go out with Kyle tonight but I really don't think she'll mind too much." Eric said rolling his eyes. "I mean it's not something that we should hide from her its not a big deal.

"Wait you think that's why she didn't want me to go out with him?" Jackie asked confused.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Eric asked.

"Yeah of course." Jackie said trying to cover up her mistake. "I just I don't think we should tell Donna I mean she's going to be super pissed." Jackie said.

"Jackie I don't know I don't wanna lie to her I mean Donna's my girlfriend."

"Come on Eric. You know Donna she gets mad about the small things. And it's not like she's going to be mad at me. She's going to be mad at you. And you know what that means?"

Eric gasped. "No star wars convention." He said sadly.

"Exactly." Jackie confirmed. "So lets just keep this our little secret, Donna honestly won't care that much."

Eric nodded. "Yeah your right. That's a good idea." Jackie smiled. "Hey, I'm ganna go upstairs for dinner do you wanna come and eat with us?" Eric asked.

"No that's okay. I think I'm ganna lay down for a minute on the coach if you don't mind?" Jackie said.

After Eric went upstairs Jackie broke down crying. She knew she was in deep with Kyle. She wanted out of this relationship yet she was lying to all her friends, even Donna about it. And she had no idea why. Jackie lay there for a while on Eric's coach and after awhile drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry this chapter is awful. I am going to try to make the next one better. Sorry again no other characters found out other then Donna but I felt like if I told more people I might be rushing it so you know. Anyway thanks to all my reviewers you guys are awesome. Please review next chapter tell me if you like it or not. Also I am sorry Jackie keeps crying because it makes her seem so weak which is just so not Jackie but I guess in this situation it works. Sorry again that I ended it randomly but it is like 1 here and I have to get to sleep cause I have school tomorrow. Thanks so much and keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jackie?" Someone was shaking her.

She woke up in a sweat. Hyde was sitting on the edge of the coach looking at her in concern.

"Steven," she said smiling lovingly at him then realized that she could no longer talk or look at him that way.

"Hi," he said. "You were screaming, something about Kyle."

Jackie blushed. "Oh yeah, bad dream I guess." She said. "I don't really remember it." This was a lie she perfectly remembered this dream. Although she didn't consider it a dream any more she lived it everyday.

"What are you doing here?" Hyde said. "It's like three in the morning." He stroked her hair with out realizing it. Jackie smiled loving the feel of his touch.

"Yeah I just fell asleep I guess." Jackie said. She closed her eyes, she hadn't realized how tiered she was. Just then Kyle barged in the door.

He looked beyond pissed when he saw Jackie lying down on the coach with Hyde stroking her hair.

"Jackie what the hell is this?" He screamed.

She jumped up. "Kyle it's not what you think. I fell asleep here earlier and Steven was just waking me up. I swear." She said.

"Jackie you are such a liar." Kyle said taking a step towards her looking really angry.

"Whoa man chill out she's telling the truth." Hyde said taking a step forward.

"Shut the fuck up man." Kyle screamed harshly and Jackie winced at his words. Hyde noticed how terrified Jackie looked of Kyle. Kitty and Red Forman came down the stairs.

"What is all the commotion about?" Red asked rubbing his eyes.

Kitty looked at Hyde in shock. "Of Steven no. You didn't go after Jackie did you?"

"No. She fell asleep on the coach and she was having a nightmare so I woke her up and then Kyle walked in and thought something was going on."

"Nothing was going on." Jackie said putting her hand in Kyle's. "I swear, you know I wouldn't do that to you." She said shaking. He ripped his hand out of hers violently. She backed away from him.

"Jackie Mr. Forman is going to walk you over to Donna's okay?" Jackie nodded and grabbed her coat. Red led her out the door.

"Alright well Kyle I think you better be going. I think it's sort of late." Kitty said. "How about you come by tomorrow and we sort this mess out then."

Kyle glared at Hyde. "Stay the hell away from my girlfriend." He said before walking out the door and leaving it to slam behind him.

Donna kissed Eric passionately. Eric tried to return it but he felt so guilty about lying to Donna about Jackie. He knew it was just a little thing but he still felt incredibly guilty for some reason.

"Donna stop." Donna laughed and kept kissing him. He gently pushed her off of him. "No Donna seriously you need to stop. I have to tell you something."

She looked annoyed. "Seriously Eric? Right now?" When she saw his look she sighed. "What is it that is so important you need to tell me right this instance?"

"I lied to you earlier. I said Jackie stayed with me the whole time but she didn't she went off with Kyle earlier and she was only out for a few hours so it was really no big deal. She came back and told me we shouldn't mention it to you because you'd be really pissed. So that's it. No big deal right?" Eric asked smiling.

Donna stared at him for a moment before pushing him so hard that he fell off of her bed. "

"Donna what the hell?" Eric said standing up looking irritated.

"YOU JACKASS." She screamed at him. "How could you lie to me about something this huge? Do you know what a big deal this is?"

"Uh no. Jackie and her boyfriend wanted to go out together I don't see why this is a big deal." He said.

Donna was gathering her clothes together. "Eric, I told you to watch Jackie for a reason. I found out that Kyle hits her." Eric gasped.

"Oh my god." He said in shock. Donna nodded.

"Yeah and you let her go out with him. I need to go find her. Oh my god. What if something happened?"

"Relax, I told you that when I was coming over here I saw her, she was sleeping on my coach. I'm sure she's fine. God Donna if I had known I would have never let Kyle take her out. I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because Jackie wanted to tell everyone herself. I think she thought it would be better that way. I just didn't think she'd lie to me about going out with him. She told me she was done with his crap, that she was going to stop seeing him, after she had told everybody. I can't believe this. I can't believe she got you to lie to me about this." Donna was freaking out.

"Donna calm down. I'm sure she's fine. She is just passed out on my coach. Lets just go over there and I'm sure we'll find her there." Donna smiled trying to stay calm.

"Yeah okay, I'm sure your right she's probably fine." When they got over to the Forman's however they did not find Jackie.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Donna said starting to cry. Hyde came out of his room looking surprised.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend Forman?" Donna got up when she saw Hyde.

"Have you seen Jackie?"

"Yeah like two hours ago Red walked her home?"

Donna shook her head. "No. He couldn't have walked her home she's not there Hyde."

"What are you talking about Red walked her home after Kyle came in yelling."

Donna froze. "What?"

"Kyle came over all angry. He found me and Jackie and he thought something was going on and it wasn't. So he started yelling at her and then Red and Mrs. Forman came downstairs and Kyle left and Red walked Jackie to your house."

"That didn't happen Hyde Jackie didn't come home. Oh my god, she must have gone to find Kyle. This is all my fault."

"Donna what's the big deal so she went to talk to Kyle what's wrong with that."

Donna and Eric shared a look. "Donna he should know."

Hyde looked at them with confusion. "I should know what?"

"Hyde Kyle beats Jackie." Donna said. "She didn't want you to know. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but she wanted to tell everyone herself."

Hyde was shocked. They couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. At first he sat down looking horrified. "Kyle beats Jackie?" He asked and without waiting for an answer he jumped up and kicked the lawn chair so it fell over. Donna and Eric backed away.

"I can't believe this." He yelled at them. "Why would you hide this from me? This is a huge deal. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hyde I just found out last night. Come on she didn't want you to know. I knew she would never speak to me again if I told you."

Hyde gave her a disgusted look. "You should have told us the moment you found out. And as for her not speaking to you again you shouldn't have cared you should help her. She's your best friend; giving her time Donna is not helping her. You needed to tell people so we can make sure he doesn't do that to her again. Jeez Donna what's wrong with you?"

Donna was crying again and Eric was trying to comfort her.

"Give her a break Hyde." Eric said. "We are all Jackie's friends and because of that we should go out and look for her. Come on Donna you and I can go over to Kyle's place and Hyde you just look around town okay?"

Hyde was too angry to speak to either of them but he gave Eric a look that Eric took as a yes.

"We'll call if we find her?" Eric said. The three of them got out to the driveway. Eric and Donna got into the Vista Cruiser and drove off. Hyde, caught up in finding out about Jackie, remembered he had left his keys to the El Comino in his room. He ran back inside but the keys weren't where he had left them on the dresser. He opened the first drawer trying to find them fast so he could go find Jackie. Instead of finding his keys he found an old picture frame that Jackie had given him almost a year ago.

It was a picture of the two of them together. She was smiling one of her beautiful Jackie Burkhart smiles and looking at him tenderly. He was sitting there in his glasses, with an expression that was almost a smile. He remembered the day she had forced him to take the picture. She had insisted that he take his glasses off and he had refused. He thought it was a stupid idea. Although after the picture was taken and they had gotten it back Jackie had told him she liked how he had the glasses on in the picture. He hadn't told her but he sort of liked having a picture of the two of them together, of course it had ended a few months later and he was forced to hide the picture in his drawer, so Sam wouldn't see.

Hyde suddenly heard a door slam in the basement, disturbing his thoughts. He ran out to find Jackie quietly putting down a note on the table.

"Jackie what are you doing?" he asked. She jumped up surprised by him.

"Leaving a note for Donna to read." She said. "And I guess Michael, Fez and Eric." She paused before she looked up and made eye contact with him. "And you."

"Couldn't you just tell us all in person when they get back?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No I don't think so."

"Why not?" Hyde said getting impatient.

"I don't know how much longer I am ganna be in Point Place Steven." Jackie said. "Look I have to go." She turned to the door.

"I know about Kyle." He said.

She turned and looked away from the door facing him. "God Donna has a huge mouth."

"Jackie she was worried about you. This is a huge deal you can't let him do that to you. You can't let him hit you. Jackie why are you putting up with him?"

"You wouldn't understand Steven."

"Try me. Give me a good reason why you should let him hit you." Hyde said angrily.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Jackie said turning on her heel and about to walk out the door.

He blocked her way. Standing against the door while reading her letter aloud.

"_By the time you all are reading this I have left. I am not going to tell you where I am going because I don't want you to come looking for me.__I want you all to know how much I love you and how much you all mean to me. Donna you are the best friend a girl could ever have. We have had our hard times but I always knew that I could count and rely on you for advice. You are the one I could talk to when all of the guys were being morons which was most of the time. You are the sister I never had. Eric although I tell you that you are a loser and I act like I hate you I truly do care about you and consider you to be a great and trustworthy friend. Donna and Eric you both should know that I really don't think that your love for each other is creepy and unnatural it is a beautiful thing. It has helped me believe throughout all of the years that true love is actually out there for all of us. Fez you are an amazing guy who has always been there for me when I needed you. You have always been a shoulder to cry on and a best friend, not to mention an amazing person to consult for fashion and hair advice. You too are like the sister I never had. Michael I have watched you grow from an immature boy who only cares about sex and beer into this extraordinary man who has taken responsibility and now loves one thing more then anything else in the world, his daughter. You are an amazing father Michael and have always been a great friend. You will always have a special place in my heart, as all first loves do. Steven, I know that we have had our differences but you will always obtain my heart. No matter what. You are the one person I loved the most in the whole world. I love you with all of my heart and my soul. I hope one day you will forgive me for the mistakes that I have made. I will always love you. I love you all so much and I hope that one day I will be able to get myself out of the mess I am in. Your friend Jackie." Hyde finished reading the letter. _

He looked up at Jackie. She was blushing.

"You weren't supposed to read that till I was gone."

"You're leaving with him?" Hyde asked.

"Yes," Hyde closed his eyes in frustration.

"Jackie no. No. NO. You can't go with him. Why do you insist on staying with him?"

"Because he loves me Steven. I know he loves me and it feels amazing to be loved for once. Nobody has ever felt this way about me before Steven. I like having somebody love me." Hyde shook his head.

"Jackie he doesn't love you. Somebody who loves someone doesn't hit the person they love. All he does is take his anger out on you and that's why he's with you, because he needs someone who will let him take his anger out on them. Somehow you've become that person. Dammit Jackie. He does not love you. That's not love."

"What is love then Steven?" Jackie asked through tears that were suddenly streaming down her face.

He paused. "Jackie I don't know but it's not expressed when someone beats you."

"All you ever say is I don't know. If you don't know what love is then why are you so sure that Kyle doesn't love me." She said. "I have to go, I have a flight to catch.

Hyde knew he had to say something. Something to make her stay. The one thing that would make her stay. He wanted to say it because he felt it but it was so hard for him to do.

"Jackie-" he said softly. "I love you."

She had waited for him to say it for so long. Wanted him to say it. She had pretended it was Steven saying it when Kyle told her it. She was dying to say it back but she couldn't.

"No you don't." she spat at him.

"Jackie yes I do," he said.

"Just stop lying to me. You think that you love me? Tell me Steven is love when you cheat on your girlfriend with a nurse? Is love not consulting your girlfriend before you run away from her? Is love refusing to marry your girlfriend because your not ready to get married then marrying some random trashy blonde stripper? Is it hurting her feelings and embarrassing her in front of her friends so she wants to leave town? Because hell if that's what you think is love then yeah Steven you seriously love me."

Jackie was crying hard and all Hyde wanted to do was comfort her but he knew how much she must hate him right now. He didn't know what to think about her letter. He had felt sort of relieved when he had read that she still loved him, although he knew that probably shouldn't make him feel relieved. It had been so hard for him to tell her he loved her and both times he did she had shot him down. This time was worse then the first time he told her. She had basically explained to him how much of an ass he had been over the past six months and how much he had hurt her.

"Jackie I know I am a jerk. I treated you like crap I know but Kyle is so much worse then me."

"He loves me." She said again.

"Stop trying to convince yourself that he loves you Jackie. I loved you. Even Kelso loved you."

"Oh right. Kelso only wanted me for sex and money. I loved him. Not the other way around. You, I can't decide why you wanted me. Because I was technically still with Kelso so it was fun to fool around with me. Kyle, even though he's a jerk I know he loves me. He tells me he loves me. You never told me you loved me except that one time. Kelso only said it so I would sleep with him."

"Jacks come on." Hyde said taking a step towards her. She covered her face and flinched away from him. "Jackie," Hyde said concerned. "Did you think I was going to hit you?" Jackie looked up at him. Hyde was looking horrified at the thought of ever hurting her. "Jackie I would never do that to you." He said.

"I know," she said a tear running down her face.

He walked towards her and finally with out fighting it she let him hug her. It was the first time in months that he had touched her, actually touched her, actually held her. He held her tightly to him. He had missed her so much. He kissed the top of her head, as she cried into him.

They fell asleep together on his bed in the basement. He had his arms wrapped around her lovingly protecting her from the rest of the world.

Kyle walked into the basement looking for Jackie. He had told her to meet him out front about twenty minutes ago. The first thing he saw when he walked into Hyde's room was the picture of Jackie and Hyde together. When he looked up from the picture he saw an even worse thing Jackie and Hyde curled up on the bed together.

**Okay what do you think? I am running out of things to write about so please, please review and give me ideas. Please review this time I only got one reviewer for chapter three, which was really sad. If you are adding to a story subscribe list please write a review no matter how small it is it will make me happy. Also I know Hyde seemed sort of out of character but I think he would do this sort of thing for her if she was in the situation. Anyway thanks for all my reviewers I will try to update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie and Hyde woke with a start to the sound of something breaking. Kyle had thrown the picture of Jackie and Hyde to the floor.

"You dirty little bitch," he screamed walking over to the bed and pushing Jackie harshly off the bed. She fell into the edge of a dresser and hit her head. She yelled out in pain.

"Jackie?" Hyde asked concerned. He went over to help her but before he got the chance Kyle punched him, and he stumbled backwards surprised.

Hyde remembered all of the awful things Kyle had done to Jackie and he recovered quickly. He punched Kyle as hard as he could, which sent Kyle backwards flying into his bed.

"Steven what are you doing?" Jackie yelled. She had yet to get up from where she had been thrown down. Her hand was on the back of her head where she had hit it and it was covered in blood.

He would have gone over to her to make sure she was fine but Kyle had gotten up and made his way over to Hyde. He threw a punch, and Hyde was hit in the eye. He heard Jackie yell in protest to the fight.

Hyde kicked him hard, Kyle leaned over in pain and Hyde hit him hard in the head causing him to fall over. Kyle got up and looked furiously at Hyde.

Jackie threw herself in the middle of them blood dripping from her head. "Stop this needs to end now."

"Your right," Kyle said. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Hyde.

Hyde froze. And Jackie stared appalled at Kyle.

"Kyle no," she said crying. "Come on it doesn't have to be like this."

"Jackie move out of the way." Hyde said moving in front of her.

"Steven NO," she yelled. "Kyle please I'll do anything. Please don't do this. I'll go with you, we can go and leave together like we were going to."

Kyle turned to her facing the gun towards her. "Jackie you lied to me." Jackie shook in fright.

"Kyle, don't do this." She said backing away from him.

"Hey man maybe you should calm down." Hyde said looking nervously at Jackie.

"Shut the fuck up." Kyle screamed at Hyde then lowered his voice and began talking to Jackie. "What happened? We were going to leave together tonight? Then I come in and you're cuddling with him."

Jackie was shaking so hard. "What happened?" Kyle repeated.

Jackie shook her head. "Nothing, nothing Kyle."

"Nothing happened." Hyde said. Kyle ignored him and Jackie.

"Did you sleep with him?" Kyle grabbed her arm roughly.

"No," Jackie said. "Kyle I promise, I'm not like that."

Kyle slapped her across the face. "I don't believe you." He shouted. Hyde clenched his fist. He knew that if he tried to fight Kyle at this moment that he would only get Jackie killed faster. But he couldn't watch her get hurt any longer it was killing him.

Jackie fell to the ground, with her hand to her tear-streaked face.

He pointed the gun back at her. "Why did you make me do this Jackie?" He asked voice breaking.

"Look man. This isn't necessary. You don't need to hurt her. Hurt me. Come on it wasn't her idea. This is all my fault." Hyde said, trying to think of anything to save Jackie.

Kyle turned around and hit Hyde in the face with the gun. Jackie gasped as he fell over.

Kyle walked over to Jackie. " Jackie you betrayed me." He yelled. She looked into his eyes ashamed. "I trusted you and you lied to me. You cheated on me."

Jackie shook her head. "No Kyle, no I didn't." She cried.

He looked down at her in fury. "Don't you dare deny it." He screamed. He kicked her hard and she leaned over in pain. "You know how much I love you." He said voice softening and she let out a sob.

"Kyle I am so sorry. I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you." She whispered."

"If I don't get to love you Jackie no one can." He put both hands on the gun and pointed at her.

Hyde saw his perfect chance to help her. And he jumped onto Kyle, throwing him to the ground. Kyle let go of the gun in shock and it was thrown half way across the room. The two guys struggled there way over to the gun but instead saw a pair of tiny white hands grab it instead.

"Steven move," Jackie, yelled. Hyde turned to look at her. She had the gun in her hand pointed at Kyle's head.

"Jackie what are you doing?" Hyde asked.

A tear slipped down Jackie's face. "Steven please just move." She yelled.

"Jackie NO." He said, coming over to her. "You can't kill him."

She was shaking. "I have to."

He grabbed her shoulders. "No Jackie this isn't something you have to do. Killing him isn't going to solve anything. Killing him will only get you arrested. Killing him is not going to help you."

"Jackie baby what are you doing?" Kyle asked, walking forwards. Jackie lowered the pointed gun from his head to his heart he backed off a little. "Come on Jackie don't do this. I love you so much. I know the things I have done were wrong but you can't kill me. I love you and I know you love me."

"I don't love you. I could never love such a heartless asshole like you. I hate you. I hate you."

"Jackie come on sweet heart." Kyle tried. "Remember that night we shared together. The first time we proved our love, at that party?" Hyde remembered Kelso saying something about Jackie using that term as a better phrase then Kelso's "doing it".

"Yes, and I also remember right after when you hit me for wanting to get back to the party. And then when you slapped me on the way back for talking to that guy to long at the gas station and every single other fucking night after, when I seemed to do something wrong."

"Jackie I am so sorry, I know that what I did to you was awful I will never do that to you again." He said voice sounding sincere.

"No you won't because you will never hurt anyone else again." She said getting ready to shoot.

"Jackie give me the gun." Hyde said stepping towards her.

"I have to finish this Steven. This is for the best I know it is."

Hyde touched her. "Jackie please give me the gun. This guy deserves to die for what he did to you. But killing him is not going to help you. It is only going to hurt you. So please Jackie give me the gun."

Her hand was shaking so hard.

"If you kill him you will regret it for your whole life. Please don't do this Jackie." Hyde pleaded. A tear ran down her face. "I am so sorry for what this guy did to you. Jackie I love you. And I am begging you. Please just give me the gun."

Jackie handed him the gun and relief spread over Hyde. She then collapsed on the floor sobbing.

Hyde reached down to comfort her and Kyle made a run for it to the door. Luckily Donna, Eric, Red, Fez, and Kelso all walked in the door at that moment. Red had a gun in his hand obviously from his war days. Although the gun looked new and polished, Hyde figured he made sure it was in good shape always looking for the chance to use it.

He wondered how all of them had known to come into the basement and had come so prepared. Whatever the reason was he felt thankful.

Red stopped Kyle at the door and punched him hard in the face. Kyle fell over bleeding. Red pointed the gun at him. Kitty ran down the stairs when she heard all of the commotion.

"Kitty go call the police." Red said. Kitty stood in shock at the scene going on in her basement. After a minute she ran up the stairs hurriedly obviously in tears.

"You son of a bitch." Fez said angrily. Kicking the man on the ground in the face. Kyle's face became covered in blood.

"Eric go tell your mother to call the ambulance too." Red said noticing Jackie on the floor covered in blood. Eric nodded and ran up the stairs.

"How dare you do that to this beautiful girl." Fez said kicking him hard again in the mouth.

"Jackie?" Kelso said running over to where her and Hyde were. "She's bleeding pretty bad man." He told Hyde.

"I'm fine." Jackie said but her voice was small and she was weak.

"She needs to get to the hospital." Hyde said, picking her up in his arms.

Kelso looked nervously at her. "Jackie I am so sorry." He reached forward and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you so much." He said to her. Another tear slipped down her face, and she smiled sadly at him.

She tried to respond but she was too weak. Kelso returned her same sad smile and he wiped away the tear.

Donna walked over to Jackie and held her hand. "This is all my fault." She said crying. Jackie I am so sorry." Jackie wanted to tell her it was okay and that of course none of this was her fault. But she couldn't.

Jackie noticed how good Steven's arms felt around her and how safe and warm she felt in them. He kissed her head and whispered that he loved her in her ear.

**Sorry it took me forever to post my computer like broke for a while. It was very sad but I got it working again so it is all-good. Anyway I hope that it was an okay chapter. Should I keep going because I have a few ideas for more chapters like of course Jackie having to go to court for Kyle's trial. And of course Jackie and Hyde have to mend their problems and all of that but those are only ideas. So I am not sure if I should continue tell me what you think. Also for those of you who don't have a fan fiction but want to review I am sorry but I didn't realize I had it blocked so sorry about that. Anyway I fixed it and now if you want you can reply. Anyway thanks to all my reviewers and make sure to review this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Jackie?" It was a girlish sort of voice calling her name. She started to stir and she heard the girly voice squeal.

"Donna?" She asked in confusion although it didn't sound like Donna, the voice had an accent. She realized to late whom this voice belonged to. It was not a girl just Fez.

"No it's Fez." The voice said sounding offended.

"Sorry Fez." She managed to squeak out. She opened her eyes slightly. Then closed them it hurt too much to keep them open.

"That's okay? How are you my angel?" Fez whispered. She smiled at Fez's words.

"I don't know I guess I feel…okay." She finally opened her eyes. She squinted and looked around the room. Donna was lying fast asleep down on the coach across from her bed and Eric was snuggled up next to her. It was obvious that Donna had been crying. Kelso was fast asleep in a chair right next to the coach. Jackie smiled seeing how much her friends cared.

"Where's Steven?" she whispered to Fez.

"He had to go down to the police station for awhile." Fez said.

"Oh my god, they didn't arrest him did they?" Jackie said her voice rising. Donna woke up with a start knocking Eric of the coach, which woke Kelso up.

"What the-" Eric started.

"Jackie," Donna yelled happily. "You woke up finally. Everyone's been so worried about you. We've been here for hours, waiting for you to wake up. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have watched you. I should have been there with you." Tears welled up in Donna's eyes.

"Donna, it's not your fault, I lied to you about going to see him I am so so sorry."

Donna leaned over and gave her best friend a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Donna asked.

"I feel fine. Guys why is Steven at the police station?" Jackie asked feeling impatient that no one had informed her yet.

"He's answering some questions Jackie. It's nothing. They just saw Kyle's injuries and so they had to question Hyde you know?" Jackie nodded unsure if what Donna was saying was true.

"Hey Jacks." Kelso said coming over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I actually feel really tiered guys." Jackie said yawning.

"But you just slept for like six hours." Fez said.

"It's okay we should let her sleep. We'll be here if you need us Jackie." Donna said as Jackie drifted of to sleep.

When Jackie woke up there was a nurse in her room. The nurse smiled at her.

"Morning Ms. Burkhart. Are you feeling any better?" Jackie was getting sick of this question.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine actually." She said.

"Good well there are a few things that the doctor would like to tell you about." Jackie smiled urging the nurse to continue. "Well we have had to deal with a few cases similar to yours. And we have found that the patients with cases like yours are usually suffering from a lot of stress and are very scared when we first release you from the hospital. We usually suggest that they go to a center where there are people who have been in the same situation." Jackie stared at the nurse.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Jackie there is a center where girls like you, who have been abused can go. It is highly recommended by your doctor. He thinks that interacting with other people that have been through the same thing as you will be helpful."

Jackie bitterly laughed out loud. "So your saying you want me to go to some rehab program?" She asked.

"Sort of. You would go for about four months and you will get a roommate, and weekly sessions with a therapist and-" Jackie cut her off.

"Look I'm over eighteen. I can sign myself out of this hospital. I don't want to go to this center for girls like me. I am fine. My life is perfectly fine. So please keep your advice from the doctor to yourself I don't want to hear it." Jackie said turning away from the nurse.

"Ms. Burkhart, your boyfriend beat you, your life can't be perfectly fine. It is for the best if you agree to go to this center." The nurse tried to convince her.

"Please leave," Jackie said closing her eyes. The nurse sighed but left the room.

After another hour, Jackie heard footsteps coming closer to the room. She turned over expecting to see the nurse trying to convince her to go to the rehab place, but instead she saw Steven Hyde.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Did I wake you up?" she shook her head. He took the chair Michael had been sleeping on earlier and brought it up to Jackie's bed.

"So-"

"I swear if one more person asks how I'm feeling Steven." She said.

He laughed lightly. "Okay sorry." He said. He put a hand on her arm tenderly. Jackie turned away from him.

He pulled his hand away. "Jackie what's wrong?" He asked. She turned back so she was facing him.

"I don't know if I can just forgive you like that Steven. I mean you really hurt me. You broke my heart. You said you didn't want to get married then you go of and marry a stripper. I gave you my heart Steven. And you acted like it didn't even matter. You were constantly saying it was a mistake to have gone out with me and now you want me back. I'm just confused. I just don't know anymore Steven."

"Jackie." He said softly.

"The worst part about it all is you never said sorry to me. When we ended things there was no closure. Just all of the sudden you started being a jerk to me. You should have at least have said sorry to me." Jackie said crying.

"Jackie I know. I was a dumbass. I am so sorry."

"No, you don't get to apologize to me right after I tell you to. That's not how it works." She yelled.

"Jackie come on I said I was sorry what else do you want me to do?" He said.

"Tell me why you stayed with her. Why did you choose Sam over me?"

"Jackie-"

"No seriously Steven I want to know."

"I didn't want to stay with her but I figured you'd never take me back after what I did to you. And I was mad and I was upset about you and Kelso. It seemed like you were about to have sex when I walked in and I was just pissed off." Hyde yelled. "And I regret what I did every day, especially now when I stare at you and I know that I am the one who is responsible for this. You being like this, this is all my fault."

Jackie turned away from him so he wouldn't see her crying.

"It's not your fault." She whispered.

"Jackie if I had made the right decision. If I wasn't so stupid you would have never been in this mess. This is my fault and I know it."

Jackie shook her head. "No I decided to be with him even after what he did to me. I don't know why I would let anyone do that to me." She said. "You should have seen the look on Donna and Michaels face when I told them. They looked so sad. They looked at me like they didn't know who I was anymore. I disappointed everyone." Jackie said.

"Jackie you didn't disappoint anyone." Hyde said taking her hand. Instead of pulling away Jackie let him hold it.

"They want me to go to rehab." Jackie finally said.

She heard Hyde swallow. "What?"

"It's like this center thing. Apparently there are a bunch of girls like me, you know who have been beaten."

Hyde just sat there not knowing what to say.

Jackie continued. "She said I would go for about four months and it would be good, I would go to therapy and that stuff."

"Do you want to do that?" Hyde finally asked.

"I said no. I don't want people to think of me as the girl who went to rehab. I'm Jackie Burkhart my life is supposed to be perfect."

"Jackie nobody's perfect." Hyde said.

"I know that. But everybody just assumes mine is. I like that. I like when people think that about me."

"Jackie maybe you should think about this. I mean I know that you really don't want to do this but I think that maybe it's a good idea. Maybe it will help you, you know get back on your feet."

"You think I should go to rehab?" her voice sounded flat and upset.

"No, maybe I don't know. I think whatever is going to be best for you. Maybe it would be good to meet people who have been through the same thing as you. And it's not like you wouldn't see us. We would come down and see you everyday I promise."

A tear slipped down Jackie's face.

"Jackie please, I don't want you to cry. It's just we all want what's best for you." Jackie looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Jackie I love you. I am doing this because I love you. We all just want to protect you and help you."

"I love you too Steven." She said. It was the first time that she had said it back to him after he had said it.

The nurse came into the room again. "How are you guys doing?" she asked.

Jackie looked at the nurse. "I think I changed my mind about the whole rehab thing." She said. The nurse smiled.

"I'll go get the doctor." She said.

Hyde looked at Jackie and she smiled sadly.

"It's for the best I guess." She said.

**Yay new chapter. This one was kind of pointless but whatever. I kind of felt like Hyde should have explained himself about the whole Sam thing and that she should yell at him for that. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed please keep it up. Sorry that I go out of character a lot when I am writing Hyde. I think he might act this way if Jackie was in this situation again but he still is a little out of character. I would also like to say that recently it has become known about Rihanna, who is going through what I am writing about. And I would just like to say that this is such an awful thing and I hope that she is doing okay and my heart goes out to her and her family. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie sat on her new bed. It wasn't what she had expected. The beds weren't like hospital beds, they were nice and soft and reminded her of home. She had a window and a big dresser and space to put all of her things. Her roommate Tammy was sweet and the two of them were very alike.

Tammy had been at the hospital for over a year. Most people got out after a couple of months but Tammy, had never seemed to get over what had happened to her. Jackie had yet to get her story out of her.

The two girls were sitting on their beds reading magazines. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tammy called. A woman walked in.

"Jackie, there is a visitor here to see you. She says her name is Donna Pinciotti. We have to get the okay from you before you see her though. We know you are probably very tiered so it's fine if you don't want to see anyone right now."

Jackie smiled at the nurse. "Actually I'm feeling fine. Let Donna in," she paused and looked at Tammy. "Wait is that okay with you? Sorry I've lived alone for a while so I'm kinda used to not having to ask anyone else's before I do anything."

Tammy smiled. "No it's cool you've talked so much about your friends I'd love to meet one."

"Cool, can you tell Donna to come in." The woman nodded and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Donna walked into the room. When she saw Jackie she ran over and gave her a hug.

"Donna," Jackie gasped looking at her friend.

"What?"

"You died your hair back." Jackie said picking up a piece of Donna's hair, which had been died back to her natural red color.

"Oh, god," Donna sighed. "Fine throw them at me." She waited. "Jackie come on insult my hair I can deal with it, I know it will make you feel better."

Jackie smiled slightly. "You know what Donna, I kind of like it. I mean I know I constantly made fun of your hair but when you died it you just seemed less you, now you seem like the old Donna again."

"Wow, Jackie that's really sweet." She said giving her friend another hug. "Oh, hey," Donna said when she noticed Tammy.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot to introduce you guys. Donna this is Tammy my new roommate and Tammy this is Donna."

"Hey," Tammy said. "Jackie has already told me all about you guys."

"Oh god, you probably think I am this food obsessed, lumberjack with no taste in guys."

Jackie hit Donna lightly. "I didn't tell her things like that, except the part about her having bad taste in guys and eating too much is true." Jackie said nodding her head.

The girls laughed.

Tammy got up. "Well I'm going to go get something to eat right now, so I'll let you guys catch up." She walked out of the room.

"So?" Donna said. "How has it been so far?"

Jackie sighed. "It's actually been fine. I mean I've only been here a few hours but so far it doesn't seem all that bad to me. And Tammy's really nice, so at least I have a good roommate. I think I'm going to be fine here."

Donna sadly smiled. "Good, I'm really glad." She said.

"So how's Steven?" Jackie asked anxiously.

"He's doing okay. I mean I know he's really worried about you, but he's dealing with it. He feels bad, he thinks it's his fault."

"I know I wish he didn't feel that way. I tried telling him it wasn't." Jackie explained.

"He'll be okay, I mean he's worried but you should see Kelso. All he can talk about is you."

"Seriously? Michael?" Jackie asked. She was surprised out of all people Michael was the most concerned.

"Yeah, today in the basement he was talking about how you should be with your friends instead of in this place. I've never seen him more upset and serious in his life. Jackie, Kelso cares about you a lot."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah I know."

"No Jackie I don't think you do. I mean I think Kelso might still have feelings for you, and not like little feelings, I think Kelso's like in-"

"Donna," Jackie interrupted. "Michael and me broke up almost two years ago, I really don't think that he still feels that way about me."

"Jackie I don't know," Donna said. "You should see the way he's been acting.  
"Trust me it's nothing." Jackie said and then changed the subject.

"So?" Tammy said.

Jackie looked over at her. Donna had left a couple of hours ago and then her and Tammy had started to get to know each other a little bit more.

"Okay, so what's your story??" Tammy asked. "I mean why are you here?"

"Same as everyone else here. I was abused." Jackie said.

"No I mean like who abused you? What is the background story?" she asked.

"Oh," Jackie said.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too personal." She said. "I'm trustworthy though you can tell me, if you need to talk to someone. I understand I went through it all too."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah I know."

"I'll go first." Tammy said. "Okay so it was my first year in high school and I met this guy named Jack. We started dating and almost immediately I fell head over heels in love with him. About seven months after we first started dating he hit me for the first time. And I let him because I was stupid and I was in love with him. It continued on for about two years." She said. Jackie gasped.

"Two years? You let him do that to you for two years?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah I did." She said looking ashamed of herself. "Anyway one day my mom discovered all the bruises. She asked me if they were from him and I just started crying. So then she told me that I needed help and brought me here. They said that I wouldn't be here for long, but they were wrong. They won't let me go back because they don't think that I've recovered and they're right because even after all this time and after everything he put me through I am still in love with him. I think I always will be." Tammy said.

"Oh my god," Jackie said. She suddenly felt lucky. Lucky that she had only been with this guy for a couple of months, lucky that she hadn't been in love with Kyle, and lucky that she had friends would notice what was up sooner then Tammy's family had. "I am so sorry," Jackie said.

"It's okay," Tammy whispered.

Jackie started to explain the whole story to Tammy. Starting with Hyde marrying the stripper. She told her all about Kyle and the night he had pulled the gun out on her and how Steven had saved her. How Steven had convinced her to come here to get help.

"You know Jackie your situation your really fortunate," Tammy said.

"Fortunate? How?" Jackie asked.

"I mean not fortunate in what happened to you but fortunate that you have Steven. I mean the way you talk about him, it's obvious that you are completely in love with him, and he seems like he's pretty crazy about you too. I wish I had someone like that."

"Yeah I know I'm lucky to have him. But I'm just not ready to take him back, not yet maybe not for a while. He has hurt me so much in the past. But then sometimes he is just this amazing guy. It's just hard to tell with him, sometimes he can be great sometimes he can be a jerk."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Tammy said.

The next afternoon another familiar face dropped in. Tammy was away at counseling when Michael Kelso walked in.

Jackie got up and gave him a hug. "Hey Michael." She said.

"Hey Jackie, how was your first day here?" he asked.

"It's been okay." She said. "I mean I wish I didn't have to come here but I know that it's going to help me get over what happened with Kyle."

Kelso winced when she said his name.

"Michael, I haven't had the chance to tell you this yet but thank you. You have been amazing to me in the last few weeks. You've been a true friend." She said. "I'm glad you were the first person that I told."

"I'm glad I was the first person you told too." He said.

Jackie wondered what was up. Kelso was acting so mature. She knew he had matured since he had, had Betsy but she had never seen him act this mature to her.

"Seriously Michael I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't have had your guy's support over the last few weeks.

It sort of confused her how it happened. All the sudden Michael had leaned in and his lips were on hers. She didn't notice much at first; she just went along with it.

Then she realized what was happening. Michael was kissing her. She gently pushed him off.

She looked at him with shock and confusion in her eyes.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"Jackie I'm so sorry I didn't realize that-"

"Michael what the hell was that?" she asked.

"Uh Jackie that was a kiss." He said. She gave him a look.

"Michael I know what that was, but why did you do it?"

"Jackie," Michael said nervously. "I think I love you."

_**Okay sorry it took me so long. I was working on my other story for a while and had no inspiration for this one until today. Thanks to all reviewers and please review this chapter. I didn't get many reviews for my last one :(. I promise if you guys review more I will update faster. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie stood up and walked over to the window suddenly feeling sick.

"Oh god," she finally whispered turning towards him. "Michael…I…"

"Jackie I didn't expect this to happen. But when you came back I…I just realized how much I cared about you. And when you told me what that guy did to you I just I was so mad, and all I wanted to do was protect you.  
"Oh god, oh god," was all Jackie could whisper. She knew it was probably really offending him and she wasn't trying to. It was just a lot to take in.

"Jackie," Kelso continued. "I just it all came back to me when I saw you. I mean I just realized how big of an idiot I was. I should have married you. And I should never have cheated on you." He said, by this point Jackie was crying. "I should have been there, when you needed me and I should never have let you leave."

"No," Jackie whispered. "No, no, no." she said looking up at Kelso.

"Jackie I love you."

"Michael, I can't. Not now. I am not ready for this. For another relationship."

"Your ready for one with Hyde." He said angrily. "Jackie just tell me to my face that you don't want to be with me. God don't lie." Kelso yelled at her and Jackie looked up helplessly at her.

"Michael, it's not-"

"Your in love with Hyde god, I am so stupid. I thought that maybe I had a chance maybe I…"he stopped yelling and began to talk softly to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said.

"No it's not." He said wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm being a jerk. We broke up what three years ago? And I expect you to still have feeling for me?"

"I do Michael," Jackie said. "But it's not like they were before. I don't still think of us in that way. But I will always care about you. I will always remember what we had." She took his face in her hands and looked strait into his eyes.

"I should go." He mumbled pulling away.

"You don't have to go." She said.

He looked at her sadly. "Yeah, I do."

Jackie sat there for a long time crying before someone knocked on the door.

"Jackie can I come in?" It was the last person she wanted to see right now. Steven Hyde.

He walked in. When he saw she was crying he went over and sat down next to her. "What's going on?"

"Michael," she sobbed.

He looked taken aback. "Oh, are you guys are getting back together?" She looked at him and shook her head. Hyde suddenly became furious. "Did he do something? Did he hurt you?"

Jackie shook her head again. "No, Michael didn't do anything. He wouldn't." A tear slipped down her face.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

She looked down at her feet. "He wanted to get back together, he told me he loved me, and I couldn't say it back. To be honest I think it's ganna be really hard for me to tell someone I love them after what happened with Kyle." He frowned. "Except you I guess cause I already told you that." He half smiled at her.

"Do you think I led Michael on? I didn't mean to." By this point she had stopped crying.

"Jackie, you didn't lead Kelso on. He'll be fine in awhile he just needs time; with everything going on I think he just thought he had feelings for you. I mean I think it's just his protectiveness of you that caused him to tell you he loved you." Hyde stopped after he said that realizing his mistake.

"I mean that's not how I feel." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Jackie, I really do love you, I just I meant with Kelso I think that's what happened. Trust me I have had these feelings for a long time now." Hyde looked at Jackie. "Please tell me you believe me."

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I believe you, I just thought it would be nice to hear you confess your feelings to me, you never used to do that." He smiled. "It's actually been really nice, lately, when you've been telling me you love me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't get used to it."

"Oh wow really? After everything I've been through. With my boyfriend beating me and all of that you are going to-"

"Alright, alright. I guess it won't be that bad." Jackie smirked at him.

"That's going to come in handy a lot."

"I hope not." He laughed. "Hey, actually speaking of Kyle, I sort of need to talk to you about something about that whole situation." He said awkwardly.

"That whole situation? That's how you are going to phrase it?" She asked looking up at him.

Hyde ignored her question. "Jackie I talked to your lawyer."

"My lawyer?" She asked.

"Yeah for the trial."

"The trial? What trial?" Jackie asked surprised.

"Jackie, Kyle gets a trial. And you know, you have to show up."

"What? Why do I have to show up?" Jackie asked rolling her eyes.

"Jackie you have to testify." Hyde said.

Jackie's face fell. "NO." she said. "No, no way."

"Jackie you have to. If you don't testify, If you don't say Kyle hurt you then he gets to go around and hurt other people."

"But I already said he hurt me. I already told all my friends and all the people here."

"Jackie,"

"NO, I already said that he beat me what more do they need?"

"For you to testify." Hyde said. "Jackie you have to do this. This guy has to do the time for what he did to you. I know you don't want to but you need to. Look the trial is coming up really soon so you have to meet with the lawyer soon."

"Steven," She said starting to take a sad tone.

"No, Jackie you can't guilt me into not having you do this. You have to testify, I have to go but I thought I should drop by and tell you that the trial is in two weeks."

"Two weeks, but-"

"Goodbye Jackie," Hyde said leaning over and kissing her on the head.

Hyde got up and left and Jackie watched him leave angrily. How did he think she could face Kyle again? How was it even possible that she could look this guy in the eye?

******

"So Jackie how have you been feeling lately?" Jackie was at a meeting with her councilor.

Jackie rolled her eyes at her. "Fine." She said.

"Fine? It's only been a few days since you got here Jackie. And you're already feeling fine?" Jackie glared at her.

"Yes,"

"Jackie, it is going to take a while to get over the man who beat you people don't just-"

"Kyle, his name was Kyle. God why does everyone refuse to call him by his first name? I mean his name was Kyle. Not that guy, or that man, and it wasn't a situation, you know? It was a guy who beat his girlfriend. I mean why do people try to avoid saying that? Why do people avoid talking about it with me? Or talking about it at all in general? It's just so irritating you know? I hate how everyone feels the name to protect me from the big bad guy, god I am so sick and tiered of it. Kyle wasn't that bad he had his good moments. And it's not like I was like Tammy, I wasn't in love with the guy. But honestly is it really necessary for me to go to the guy's trial. I mean I know it's about me and all but really do I have to appear at the thing?"

"So the trial is soon?"

"Yeah, it's in a two weeks and I have to show up to the thing and I don't even know what I am going to say. I mean a good lawyer is supposed to inform me of the date not my friends. And when am I going to talk to this guy?"

"I am sure that it will all be fine and you will get to talk to him soon."

"No it won't be fine, cause I have to go to court in two weeks, and I have to face the guy who hit me in front of a whole group of people. I just I don't want to do this. I can't do this."

***

"Jackie your not being reasonable," Tammy, said.

"But I am. I just can't do it. Look you went through the whole trial thing was it easy on you?"

Tammy took a deep breath "No, cause I never did it. I was too afraid and to in love to ever do that to Jack. I mean but now looking back it was so stupid. Now he could be out there hurting other girls, and that's on me."

Jackie looked at Tammy realization hitting her.

"I have to do it don't I?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yeah," Tammy said reaching out and squeezing Jackie's hand "You have to do it."

***

**Okay fist of all I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I have been insanely busy lately and with school coming to an end it has been even more hectic. Anyway I know this chapter wasn't too interesting but I am going to make the next one about the trial. Which should be interesting and Kyle is coming back. So anyway if I get a lot of reviewers I will try to update within the next few days. So please, please review. **


End file.
